


I'm proud of you

by Ghostface303



Category: WWIII - Fandom
Genre: A Polish American & Englishmen, My WWIII au, Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostface303/pseuds/Ghostface303
Summary: Jackson Watts a well trained British Sniper is proud of his American traniee Private Dennis Kowalski Hussain.





	I'm proud of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is an WWIII au where England,North and South Italy,Scotland,Ireland,Canada,Austria,New Zealand and Romania are up fighting the newly formed USSR,Germany,Japan,The Philippines,Mexico and most of Africa in a huge world wide conflict. This story takes place in Finland where the New USSR and England our engaged in heavy fighting.

The slight cool breeze of the cold Finnish night was cool on Watts skin. He was sitting in a tree waiting for the one lone Soviet to come from behind a clump of trees in the distance. He had been waiting for maybe ten minutes for a clean shot but right as he was going to pull the trigger he felt a hand passing down the barrel of the gun messing up the shot.

"What the hell," Watts muttered but the American took no mind. Hussain was on look out with his binoculars and was clearly seeing something that he wasn't. This was Hussain's fifth mission with the 20th infantry company and was making progress.

"See he's a medic sir and he's collecting dog tags off the bodies we shouldn't kill him," Hussain replied with the slight Polish ascent shining through. Watts sighed and looked down his scope seeing the medical bag in the moonlight and he lowered the gun.

"Your logic confuses me Private," Watts said slightly nudging the kid next to him who smiled.

"Sorry Sargent," Hussain replied looking back through his binoculars. Watts just smiled and looked back down the scope continuing to look thru the woods waiting. The sun was staring to rise and the two were still waiting when they saw a small platoon of maybe three men walking by the place where the medic was last night and Watts took the shot. Bang,bang,bang. The three fell to the ground and there was a silence. Hussain was still getting used to see the bodies fall dead and the blood leaking from there heads but he was getting used to it.

"What time is it," Watts asked after awhile pulling out his note book and righting something down and the Private looked down at his watch.

"Almost 0500 we should be heading back," Hussain said putting his binoculars in his satchel and rubbing his hands for warmth. The two untied the ropes holding them to the tree and slowly climbed down the the ground and started making there way back to the camp but Hussain tripped over his own feet into the snow causing Watts to chuckle.

"Niech to szlag," He muttered in Polish as Watts helped him to his feet.

"Hey don't worry kid my legs fall asleep all the time but it comes with the job," Watts replied putting his rifle over his shoulder with a smile causing the American to look a little less embarrassed. At 0600 they reported the three men they saw and that they were KIA but then never mentioned the medic. Watts patted Hussain on the shoulder as the walked off to there beds and said five word that Hussain would never forget.

"I'm proud of you kid,"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short Lol
> 
> And Niech to szlag means goddammit


End file.
